


The Host Club Presents: The Koto Club!

by Britt30



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, この音とまれ! | Kono Oto Tomare!
Genre: Club bonding, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I love all my children, Team Bonding, fun times, just club bonding shenanigans, just really needed to see these two clubs interact, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt30/pseuds/Britt30
Summary: Nationals have finally arrived and are being held at Ouran High School. The club is assigned to practice in Music Room 3. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: the ouran high school host club & tokise high school koto club
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Host Club Presents: The Koto Club!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a fun one shot that may continue depending on if I get any more inspiration. Just wanted to have fun imagining these two chaos clubs interacting. Plus it's fun to try and write how an anime looks XD. Enjoy!

“Woah!” Hiro cried, holding up a hand to block out the sun. “Look at this place! Have you guys ever seen a school so fancy?”

The rest of the koto club pulled up short as well as they got their first good look at the school they would be competing at: Ouran High School. The dawn stained stone shone gold and pink, bathing the large campus in a glittering glow. The large clock tower stood proud and strong as it rung out the hour.

“This place is insane,” Takezou agreed. “Come on. Let’s get checked in and then maybe we’ll have some time to explore. We don’t perform until tomorrow, so we should be good.”

Traversing the wide campus took some time, but they eventually found the check in booth. This wasn’t just any competition. This was the nationals. Many of the schools were unfamiliar, but all were bound to be amazing. 

“Right. Tokise High School, we have you right here. Mr. Takinami, if you wouldn’t mind filling out these waivers really quick.” The volunteer then shuffled some papers and handed them to Akira. “And here is your practice room assignment. You can store your kotos there when you’re not playing. Here is a map, a schedule, and a directory. You should be able to find someone at this booth throughout the competition if you have any questions.”

“Thank you.” Mr. Takinami handed the completed papers back then stretched as he turned back to the club. “Where are we at?”

“We’re in Music Room 3,” Ms. Akira announced.

He turned on point and strolled away. “Well let’s get a move on then.”

The inside of the school was labyrinthine to put it simply and took them the better part of twenty minutes to make their way to the third floor practice room. They oohed and ahhed at the stunning architecture, but everyone was happy to finally arrive. Chika shoved his way to the front of the pack and pushed the door open only to be met with a face full of rose petals carried by a mysterious breeze. 

The petals were followed by a blinding light and a chorus of voices saying, “Welcome to the Host Club!”

“And I’m out,” Mr. Takinami announced. “Catch ya later.” Ms. Akira was right behind him. 

“Wait, get back here!” Chika yelled.

In front of the koto club stood a motley crew of attractive young men whose expressions ranged from surprisingly pleased to curious to… stoic?

“My, my, what an interesting group we have here,” the blonde one spoke up. “Welcome! To Ouran High School’s Host Club!” he cried, throwing his hands in the air and spinning around.

“Um, I’m sorry,” Takezou stumbled out. “I think we have the wrong room.” He yelped as he was suddenly flanked by two redheads. 

“No, that says Music Room 3,” said the first one.

“And that’s where you’re at,” confirmed the second.

“My, what a lovely couple of ladies we have here as well.” The blonde one had somehow slipped behind Chika and took Satowa’s hand in his own. “My name is Tamaki Suoh and it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Hiro giggled at Satowa’s blush, but before either of them could say anything, Chika grabbed Tamaki by the scruff and bodily threw him back towards the host club. 

“Hands off you punk! You don’t even know her!”

The short, brunette member was helping Tamaki up off the ground. “This is what you get senpai…”

“My apologies!” Tamaki immediately said, snapping into a low bow. “I didn’t mean to be rude and I had no idea she was taken. You’re a lucky fellow.”

Now Chika and Satowa were both blushing red as traffic lights, stuttering out… something. Takezou was just wondering how this could have gone downhill so quickly.

Taking charge, he stepped forward. “Um, pardon me, but could we come in and set our kotos down? We’re here for a music competition and this is where we were assigned to practice.”

Everyone perked up at that. One of the members cleared their throat and stepped forward, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Of course. Please make yourselves at home. We normally use this room for our own club activities, but we’re happy to rearrange things due to the circumstances.”

A small child carrying a stuffed rabbit suddenly appeared next to Kouta. “Hi! I like your hoodie! What are these things anyway?”

“Oh! They’re, uh, instruments. Traditional Japanese instruments called kotos. They’re lots of fun to play.”

Honey-senpai stuck by Kouta’s side as he set up his koto and the others followed suit. Kurata turned back to address the one with glasses.

“What club is this out of curiosity?”

“This is Ouran High School’s Host club. We entertain all the fine young ladies by hosting events such as dinners and dances, but also daily tea times. I also believe introductions are in order. My name is Kyouya Ootori, the twins there are Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin. This is Takashi Morinozuka, and the one enamored with your friend’s hoodie is Mitsukuni Haninozuka-“

“Just call me Honey-senpai!”

“Senpai?” Sane questioned. Mori spoke up, coming over to join Honey-senpai, who immediately jumped on his large friend’s back.

“We’re third years.”

“R-right. Takezou and Hiro are, uh, second years. The rest of us are first years.”

“Oh, like me.” The burnette one who had helped Tamaki earlier spoke up. “I’m Haruhi. I’m the newest club member- not that I had much choice,” they muttered.

“Nice to meet you all. I’d, uh, like to apologize for Chika’s behavior earlier as well.” 

“Hey, don’t apologize for me!” Chika hollered from where he was setting up his own koto. 

“I ain’t sorry at all!”

“Oh, no need to apologize!” Tamaki quickly assured them. “It was my bad after all. Though, with a throw like that, perhaps you and Mori or Honey-senpai ought to spar. They’re quite accomplished martial artists.”

Chika glanced over at the grinning blond and the stony expression of his friend. “Is that so?”

“Yep! I’m way better than Mori though, so you should probably fight him. I’d hate to hurt you accidentally- especially before a competition.”

While Kota, Sane, and Michitaka dog piled on Chika to prevent him from attacking the small child, Takezou quickly introduced the rest of the club and by the time they were done, a bunch of the fancy couches and chairs had miraculously appeared facing them where the Host Club were quick to fill them, playing the perfect audience.

“You mentioned you were here for a music competition. Would you mind giving us a performance?” Tamaki asked. “You said you needed to practice after all. You know, I’m a bit of a musician myself.”

“Oh yeah? What do you play?” Michitaka asked.

“Piano. My mother taught me.” If anyone noticed Satowa’s slight pause, no one said anything.

“Well, what do you guys say?” Takezou asked.

“I’m fine with it,” Hiro said. “We do need to practice.”

“Yeah, sure!” Sane agreed. “We’ve got no complaints.”

Satowa tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Just so long as we aren’t distracted,” she said with a pointed look at the group of boys. They all nodded seriously, except for Haruhi who had to hide a little bit of a laugh.

With everyone in position, Satowa struck the first note of Tenkyu. A hush fell over the room and the mysterious breeze returned. The host club watched, enraptured, as the koto club played, putting special care into each note, trading the melody back and forth, working like a well-oiled machine- no, better than that. Like a tree, they played as a system in perfect harmony, breathing life into the song, the room, and the audience.

The ending of the song echoed and the koto players let out a sigh of contentment. They turned to the host club, eager to see their reaction and were surprised to see not a single dry eye. Tamaki startled as Kyouya removed his glasses to wipe at his eye. Haninozuka burst into tears.

“That was so beautiful!”

“Wow!” Kaoru cried, appearing at Satowa’s side. 

“What a performance!” agreed Hikaru, now at Hiro’s side before they too burst into tears. 

Chika raged and yelled in the background while Kurata smiled at the other club. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. We’ve been on quite a journey with this piece.”

“If that is how you perform… I have no doubt you’ll win,” Tamaki said quietly, but filled with conviction. Haruhi nodded.

“When do you perform? We would love to attend. And, I mean, I’d love to bring my dad to hear that.”

“Oh! We preform tomorrow. Performances start at 8 am, and we’re thirteenth to go, so it probably won’t be until sometime after lunch.” Haruhi nodded.

“We’ll be there.”

Chika had managed to give both twins matching goose eggs and left them pouting in the corner before coming to sit next to Satowa.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I’ve dealt with enough weirdos to not be fazed by this.” Chika nodded, pausing before continuing.

“So? What do we need to work on?”

“Honestly? I think it’s perfect. I’m afraid if we play too much, we’ll peak too early and our performance won’t be as good. I think the best thing to do is to take it easy. Explore, rest, and be grateful to be here,” she finished with a shrug.

“I agree,” Takezou said, joining the conversation. The host club had cleaned up the couches and was discussing something on the other side of the room. “We really have prepared the best we can and if we can cause that kind of emotion on a practice run, well, I think we’re good to go.” He sighed. “We should also probably find Mr. Takinami and Ms. Akira.”

“Wait!” Tamaki came rushing back over. “Before you leave we wanted to thank you for the magnificent performance,” he said with a bow, everyone bowing behind him. “And we would also like to invite your club- advisors included if they desire- to dinner tonight. There’s a rather fancy sushi place not far from here.” Haruhi, along with half of the koto club, started drooling.

“Yes, please,” they answered in unison.

“Fantastic! Kyouya, make the reservation! Spare no expense!”

“Shall I book the spa next door as well?”

Satowa and Hiro piped up at that. “Yes, please!”

“Very well.”

“We shall see you all tonight at 7 pm.”


End file.
